villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enobaria
Enobaria is the secondary antagonist from the second book of The Hunger Games trilogy, Catching Fire. She is a 30-year-old He is a 40-year-old Career tribute and a former victor from District 2. She was portrayed by Meta Golding. Biography As a teenager, Enobaria volunteers for the unspecified Hunger Games. Being a Career Tribute who has obviously been training for her entire life, she manages to win them. She becomes famous for ripping another tribute's throat out with her teeth. Later, she alters her teeth into sharp points like fangs. Since her victory, she lives in the Victors' Village and works as a mentor for next tributes, obviously including Cato and Clove. When the 75th Hunger Games comes, its tributes are chosen from victors of the previous Games. Enobaria happily and bloodthirsty volunteers again, alongside with her district partner Brutus, and obviously can't wait to get back into the arena. During training, Enobaria usually practice with a sword. Katniss once fights her and they talk to each other, although it is sure they don't want to alliance with each other. In the arena, it takes Enobaria a while till she reaches the Cornucopia. When she finally gets there, Katniss who outran her, shoots an arrow on her, but Enobaria dodges and jumps back to the water. She then alliances with the other Careers, Brutus, Gloss and Cashmere, to kill the rest of the tributes. Enobaria kills Cecelia and the District 10 female in the Cornucopia bloodbath. Together, the Careers walk across the arena, looking for the survival tributes. When Katniss and the rest of the Rebel Alliance's tributes return back to the Cornucopia to retrieve more weapons, the Careers attack them immediately and Enobaria stabs Finnick's leg with a knife. In the movie, Finnick attacks Brutus and Enobaria swings her sword at his arm, saving Brutus. When Gloss and Cashmere are killed, Brutus and Enobaria quickly escape back to the jungle. Later, Beetee sets up a plan to electrocute the water and cut off Brutus' and Enobaria's resources. He sends Katniss and Johanna to run the line across the jungle when Johanna jumps on Katniss, cuts out her tracking device and leaves her. When Brutus and Enobaria, tracking the couple, find severely blooding Katniss, they consider she is dead and leave her alone. They then attack the rest of Rebel tributes. In the chaos that follows, Brutus and Enobaria split up. She stabs Beetee and then starts chasing Finnick. When Katniss destroys the arena, the rebels manage to rescue only Katniss, Beetee and Finnick, while Enobaria, Peeta and Johanna are captured by the Capitol. In opposite of Peeta and Johanna, Enobaria obviously isn't tortured by the Capitol and they probably set her free, because the rebels aren't able to find her during the rescue mission that brings the other prisoners to District 13. Enobaria later joins the rebels. Her life is spared because of Katniss' deal with President Alma Coin. When the rebellion ends up successfully, President Coin suggests to organize the last Hunger Games which children of the Capitol would fight to death in. Coin asks the surviving victors, including Enobaria, what they think about it. Enobaria, just like Johanna, Katniss and Haymitch, says "yes" and wants the Capitol to "have a taste of their own medicine". Enobaria's fate after President Coriolanus Snow's and Coin's death is unknown, but she probably returns to District 2. Known victims * Unnamed tribute - ripped throat out with Enobaria's teeth * Cecelia - stabbed with a sword (Cornucopia bloodbath) * District 10 female - stabbed with a sword (Cornucopia bloodbath) Trivia * Her name obvously comes from Domitius Enobarbus, the character in William Shakespeare's play Antony and Cleopatra, which is loosely based on the real-life Ancient Roman politician Gnaeus Domitius Ahenobarbus. * She is the only Career to survive the 75th Hunger Games and participate in the rebellion. * According to Katniss, Enobaria has many admirers in the Capitol. Category:Hunger Games Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Rivals Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Muses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hypocrites Category:Successful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil